priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
More or Less
More or Less, the game of High & Low with small prizes seen on certain pricing games, is now its own pricing game. It is like Golden Road except that in this game contestants can win up to 4 prizes instead of 3, consisting of three regular prizes (generally worth between $500 and $4,000 each) and one brand new car. Gameplay At the start of the game, the contestant is shown a wrong price for the first prize and is asked to guess whether its actual price is "more" (higher) or "less" (lower) than the one displayed. If correct, the contestant wins that prize. This is repeated for the subsequent prizes, including the car. Stumble once at any point it's game over, but the contestant gets to keep any of the prizes won up to that point. History *More or Less was the last pricing game to premiere during Bob Barker's tenure as host of the show. The game was created by Barker himself. *Bob Barker had contestant Sharon win all 4 prizes in this game on the 2nd playing from February 21, 2007 (#3893K) and it was the only time that it's happened during Bob's tenure. All the other wins occurred after Drew Carey took over. *Under Bob's tenure, after Rich Fields announces the first three prizes, it would cut to Bob talking with the contestant, and after that the car was described. But, in the Carey era, the announcer will describe the first three prizes and straight to the car. *On February 19, 2016 (#7415K, aired out of order on February 16), during Dream Car Week, a Maserati was offered. During that playing, contestant Desiree Lopez lost on the second prize. *More or Less has officially received 27 wins over the years. It's most recent win happened on November 9, 2018 (#8485K). *As of June 1, 2018 (#8365K), it has been lost on the first prize 16 times; that meant the contestant won absolutely nothing. *On April 12, 2018 (#8294K), contestant Vanessa Sam won the showcase despite wiping out of this pricing game for the first time. Trivia *As with Golden Road, the contestant is allowed to keep playing as long as they guess correctly. Except Golden Road has you choose which number of 2, 3, or 4 is the correct number for the prize; in this game you have a 50-50 chance to win up to 4 prizes. *Like Magic Number and Gas Money, this game has never been the first pricing game to start any show. Because the electronic component of the game needs time to start up, the game can be no earlier than second on the show. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 16. *The game is similar in concept with Triple Play, Line 'Em Up, Five Price Tags and That's Too Much! Gallery More.png Premiere Playing (February 16, 2007, #3885K) moreorlesspremiere1.jpg moreorlesspremiere2.jpg moreorlesspremiere3.jpg moreorlesspremiere4.jpg moreorlesspremiere5.jpg|She says the treadmill is more than $750. moreorlesspremiere6.jpg|She is correct! moreorlesspremiere7.jpg moreorlesspremiere8.jpg|She says the crib is less than $3100. moreorlesspremiere9.jpg|She is right again! moreorlesspremiere10.jpg moreorlesspremiere11.jpg|She says the washer & dryer is more than $2100. moreorlesspremiere12.jpg|She is incorrect. moreorlesspremiere13.jpg moreorlesspremiere14.jpg First & Only More or Less Winner with Bob Barker (February 21, 2007, #3893K) moreorlesswin2007-1.jpg moreorlesswin2007-2.jpg moreorlesswin2007-3.jpg moreorlesswin2007-4.jpg moreorlesswin2007-5.jpg|She says the electric violin is less than $3500. moreorlesswin2007-6.jpg|She is correct! moreorlesswin2007-7.jpg moreorlesswin2007-8.jpg|She says the bar set is less than $4100. moreorlesswin2007-9.jpg|She is correct again! moreorlesswin2007-10.jpg moreorlesswin2007-11.jpg|She says the pinball machine is more than $3700. moreorlesswin2007-12.jpg|She is correct and gets to play for the Jeep! moreorlesswin2007-13.jpg moreorlesswin2007-14.jpg moreorlesswin2007-15.jpg|She says the Jeep is more than $17,500. moreorlesswin2007-16.jpg|She wins the Jeep!!! moreorlesswin2007-17.jpg moreorlesswin2007-18.jpg moreorlesswin2007-19.jpg First More or Less Wipeout (March 5, 2007, #3912K) moreorlesswipeout2007-1.jpg moreorlesswipeout2007-2.jpg moreorlesswipeout2007-3.jpg moreorlesswipeout2007-4.jpg moreorlesswipeout2007-5.jpg|He says it's more. moreorlesswipeout2007-6.jpg|Unfortunately, it was less. moreorlesswipeout2007-7.jpg moreorlesswipeout2007-8.jpg moreorlesswipeout2007-9.jpg More or Less for a Lincoln MKZ (May 16, 2007, #022SP) moreorlesslincoln1.jpg moreorlesslincoln2.jpg moreorlesslincoln3.jpg moreorlesslincoln4.jpg moreorlesslincoln5.jpg|She said it was more but was incorrect. moreorlesslincoln6.jpg moreorlesslincoln7.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker featuring a 3-Trip Playing (June 13, 2007, #4033K) moreorless3trips1.jpg|She could win a trip to Nashville,... moreorless3trips2.jpg|...a trip to Hawaii,... moreorless3trips3.jpg|...and a trip to Portugal. moreorless3trips4.jpg moreorless3trips5.jpg|She says the trip to Nashville is less than $5100. moreorless3trips6.jpg|She is correct! moreorless3trips7.jpg moreorless3trips8.jpg|She says the trip to Hawaii is more than $7150. moreorless3trips9.jpg|She is incorrect. moreorless3trips10.jpg moreorless3trips11.jpg More or Less for a Chrysler Sebring Convertible (May 8, 2009, #4745K) moreorlesschryslersebring1.jpg moreorlesschryslersebring2.jpg moreorlesschryslersebring3.jpg moreorlesschryslersebring4.jpg|They said it's more. moreorlesschryslersebring5.jpg|They are correct. moreorlesschryslersebring6.jpg moreorlesschryslersebring7.jpg|They said it's less. moreorlesschryslersebring8.jpg|They are correct again. moreorlesschryslersebring9.jpg moreorlesschryslersebring10.jpg|They said it's less. moreorlesschryslersebring11.jpg|Unfortunately, they are incorrect. moreorlesschryslersebring12.jpg moreorlesschryslersebring13.jpg moreorlesschryslersebring14.jpg Only More or Less Win of Season 38 (November 25, 2009, #4923K) moreorlessseason38win1.jpg moreorlessseason38win2.jpg moreorlessseason38win3.jpg moreorlessseason38win4.jpg moreorlessseason38win5.jpg|She says it's less. moreorlessseason38win6.jpg|She is correct. moreorlessseason38win7.jpg moreorlessseason38win8.jpg|She says it's more. moreorlessseason38win9.jpg|She is correct again. moreorlessseason38win10.jpg moreorlessseason38win11.jpg|She says it's more. moreorlessseason38win12.jpg|She is correct and gets to play for the car. moreorlessseason38win13.jpg moreorlessseason38win14.jpg|She says it's less. moreorlessseason38win15.jpg|She wins the 2010 Kia Soul Plus!!! moreorlessseason38win16.jpg moreorlessseason38win17.jpg moreorlessseason38win18.jpg moreorlessseason38win19.jpg moreorlessseason38win20.jpg More or Less for a Toyota Camry LE (December 22, 2009, #4962K) moreorlesstoyotacamry1.jpg moreorlesstoyotacamry2.jpg moreorlesstoyotacamry3.jpg moreorlesstoyotacamry4.jpg moreorlesstoyotacamry5.jpg|She says it's more. moreorlesstoyotacamry6.jpg|She is correct. moreorlesstoyotacamry7.jpg moreorlesstoyotacamry8.jpg|She says it's more. moreorlesstoyotacamry9.jpg|She is correct again. moreorlesstoyotacamry10.jpg moreorlesstoyotacamry11.jpg|She says it's less. moreorlesstoyotacamry12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. moreorlesstoyotacamry13.jpg moreorlesstoyotacamry14.jpg moreorlesstoyotacamry15.jpg moreorlesstoyotacamry16.jpg Only More or Less Win of Season 40 (May 28, 2012, #5991K) moreorlessteendriver1.jpg moreorlessteendriver2.jpg moreorlessteendriver3.jpg moreorlessteendriver4.jpg moreorlessteendriver5.jpg|They said it's more. moreorlessteendriver6.jpg|They are correct. moreorlessteendriver7.jpg moreorlessteendriver8.jpg|They said it's less. moreorlessteendriver9.jpg|They are correct again. moreorlessteendriver10.jpg moreorlessteendriver11.jpg|They said it's less. moreorlessteendriver12.jpg|They are correct and get to play for the car. moreorlessteendriver13.jpg moreorlessteendriver14.jpg|They said it's less. moreorlessteendriver15.jpg|They win the Hyundai Elantra GLS!!! moreorlessteendriver16.jpg moreorlessteendriver17.jpg Craig Ferguson Hosts More or Less (April 1, 2014, #6682K) moreorlesscraigferguson1.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson2.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson3.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson4.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson5.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson6.jpg|She says it's less. moreorlesscraigferguson7.jpg|She is correct. moreorlesscraigferguson8.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson9.jpg|She says it's more. moreorlesscraigferguson10.jpg|She is correct again. moreorlesscraigferguson11.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson12.jpg|She says it's less. moreorlesscraigferguson13.jpg|She is correct and gets to play for the truck. moreorlesscraigferguson14.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson15.jpg|She says it's less. moreorlesscraigferguson16.jpg|She wins the Toyota Tacoma Regular Cab!!! But, not the horse though. moreorlesscraigferguson17.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson18.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson19.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson20.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson21.jpg moreorlesscraigferguson22.jpg More or Less for a Ford Explorer (June 20, 2014, #6795K) moreorlessfordexplorer1.jpg moreorlessfordexplorer2.jpg moreorlessfordexplorer3.jpg moreorlessfordexplorer4.jpg|He says it's more. moreorlessfordexplorer5.jpg|He is correct. moreorlessfordexplorer6.jpg moreorlessfordexplorer7.jpg|He says it's less. moreorlessfordexplorer8.jpg|He is correct again. moreorlessfordexplorer9.jpg moreorlessfordexplorer10.jpg|He says it's more. moreorlessfordexplorer11.jpg|He is correct again. moreorlessfordexplorer12.jpg moreorlessfordexplorer13.jpg|He says it's more. moreorlessfordexplorer14.jpg|He wins the Ford Explorer! moreorlessfordexplorer15.jpg moreorlessfordexplorer16.jpg moreorlessfordexplorer17.jpg More or Less for a Nissan Cube (December 30, 2014, #6942K) moreorlessnissancube1.jpg moreorlessnissancube2.jpg moreorlessnissancube3.jpg moreorless1.png|The first prize, is it more or less? He says more and it's... moreorless2.png|More! moreorless3.png|The second prize. He says less and it's... moreorless4.png|Less! moreorless5.png|The third prize. He has to win this to play for the car. He says less and it's... moreorless6.png|Less! That means he gets to play for the car! moreorless7.png|The final prize, the car. Is it more or less than $19,500? He says less. What is the actual price? moreorless8.png|He is right. It is $18,900! So he wins the Nissan Cube and the other three prizes! moreorlessnissancube4.jpg moreorlessnissancube5.jpg More or Less for a Mazda5 SP (March 5, 2015, #7034K, aired out of order on April 9) moreorlessmazda5-1.jpg moreorlessmazda5-2.jpg moreorlessmazda5-3.jpg moreorlessmazda5-4.jpg moreorlessmazda5-5.jpg|She says it's more. moreorlessmazda5-6.jpg|She is correct. moreorlessmazda5-7.jpg moreorlessmazda5-8.jpg|She says it's less. moreorlessmazda5-9.jpg|She is correct again. moreorlessmazda5-10.jpg moreorlessmazda5-11.jpg|She says it's more. moreorlessmazda5-12.jpg|Unfortunately, it was less. moreorlessmazda5-13.jpg moreorlessmazda5-14.jpg moreorlessmazda5-15.jpg moreorlessmazda5-16.jpg More or Less for a Maserati Quattroporte S (February 19, 2016, #7415K, aired out of order on February 16) moreorlessmaserati1.jpg moreorlessmaserati2.jpg moreorlessmaserati3.jpg moreorlessmaserati4.jpg moreorlessmaserati5.jpg|She says the smoker is more than $500. moreorlessmaserati6.jpg|She is correct! moreorlessmaserati7.jpg moreorlessmaserati8.jpg|She says the sauna is more than $3500. moreorlessmaserati9.jpg|Unfortunately, it was less. moreorlessmaserati10.jpg moreorlessmaserati11.jpg moreorlessmaserati12.jpg moreorlessmaserati13.jpg More or Less for a Fiat 500X Pop (April 19, 2016, #7502K) moreorlessfiat500x1.jpg moreorlessfiat500x2.jpg moreorlessfiat500x3.jpg moreorlessfiat500x4.jpg|He says it's less. moreorlessfiat500x5.jpg|He is correct. moreorlessfiat500x6.jpg moreorlessfiat500x7.jpg|He says it's more. moreorlessfiat500x8.jpg|He is correct again. moreorlessfiat500x9.jpg moreorlessfiat500x10.jpg|He says it's less. moreorlessfiat500x11.jpg|He is correct and gets to play for the SUV. moreorlessfiat500x12.jpg moreorlessfiat500x13.jpg|He says it's more. moreorlessfiat500x14.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. moreorlessfiat500x15.jpg moreorlessfiat500x16.jpg moreorlessfiat500x17.jpg First More or Less Win of 2017 (May 2, 2017, #7922K) moreorless(5-2-2017)1.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)2.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)3.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)4.jpg|He says it's more. moreorless(5-2-2017)5.jpg|He is correct. moreorless(5-2-2017)6.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)7.jpg|He says it's less. moreorless(5-2-2017)8.jpg|He is correct again. moreorless(5-2-2017)9.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)10.jpg|He says it's more. moreorless(5-2-2017)11.jpg|He is correct and gets to play for the car. moreorless(5-2-2017)12.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)13.jpg|He says it's less. moreorless(5-2-2017)14.jpg|He wins the Mini Cooper Hardtop! moreorless(5-2-2017)15.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)16.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)17.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)18.jpg moreorless(5-2-2017)19.jpg From September 29, 2017 (#8025K) moreorless (9-29-2017) 1.jpg moreorless (9-29-2017) 2.jpg moreorless (9-29-2017) 3.jpg Moreorless2017.png moreorless (9-29-2017) 4.jpg|She says the foosball table is less than $1200. moreorless (9-29-2017) 5.jpg|She is correct! moreorless (9-29-2017) 6.jpg moreorless (9-29-2017) 7.jpg|She says the Kate Spade bags & shoes are more $1500. moreorless (9-29-2017) 8.jpg|She is correct again! moreorless (9-29-2017) 9.jpg moreorless (9-29-2017) 10.jpg|She says the laptop computer is less than $2000. moreorless (9-29-2017) 11.jpg|She is correct and gets to play for the car! moreorless (9-29-2017) 12.jpg moreorless (9-29-2017) 13.jpg|She says the Kia Soul is more than $19,000. moreorless (9-29-2017) 14.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. moreorless (9-29-2017) 15.jpg Mother & Daughter Play More or Less (May 11, 2018, #8335K) moreorlessmothersday2018-1.jpg moreorlessmothersday2018-2.jpg moreorlessmothersday2018-3.jpg moreorlessmothersday2018-4.jpg|They said it's more. moreorlessmothersday2018-5.jpg|They are correct. moreorlessmothersday2018-6.jpg moreorlessmothersday2018-7.jpg|They said it's less. moreorlessmothersday2018-8.jpg|They are correct again. moreorlessmothersday2018-9.jpg moreorlessmothersday2018-10.jpg|They said it's less. moreorlessmothersday2018-11.jpg|They are correct and get to play for the car. moreorlessmothersday2018-12.jpg moreorlessmothersday2018-13.jpg|They said it's more. moreorlessmothersday2018-14.jpg|They win the Ford Focus SE Hatchback!!! moreorlessmothersday2018-15.jpg moreorlessmothersday2018-16.jpg moreorlessmothersday2018-17.jpg moreorlessmothersday2018-18.jpg A More or Less Win on the Veterans Day Special (November 9, 2018, #8485K) moreorlessveteransday2018-1.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-2.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-3.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-4.jpg|She says it's more. moreorlessveteransday2018-5.jpg|She is correct. moreorlessveteransday2018-6.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-7.jpg|She says it's less. moreorlessveteransday2018-8.jpg|She is correct again. moreorlessveteransday2018-9.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-10.jpg|She says it's less. moreorlessveteransday2018-11.jpg|She is correct and gets to play for the car. moreorlessveteransday2018-12.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-13.jpg|She says it's more. moreorlessveteransday2018-14.jpg|She wins the Ford Fiesta SE sedan! moreorlessveteransday2018-15.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-16.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-17.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-18.jpg moreorlessveteransday2018-19.jpg More or Less With Sheryl Underwood & Sharon Osborne (November 25, 2019, #8911K) moreorless(11-25-2019)1.jpg moreorless(11-25-2019)2.jpg moreorless(11-25-2019)3.jpg moreorless(11-25-2019)4.jpg|He says it's less. moreorless(11-25-2019)5.jpg|He is correct. moreorless(11-25-2019)6.jpg moreorless(11-25-2019)7.jpg|He says it's less. moreorless(11-25-2019)8.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. moreorless(11-25-2019)9.jpg moreorless(11-25-2019)10.jpg moreorless(11-25-2019)11.jpg YouTube Videos More or Less Premiere (February 16, 2007, #3885K) The only More or Less win under Bob Barker's tenure (February 21, 2007, #3893K) More or Less Win from 2008 (May 8, 2008, #4324K) The Only More or Less Win from the 38th Season (November 25, 2009, #4923K) More or Less Win from Christmas Eve 2012 (December 24, 2012, #6151K) More or Less Win from 2013 (November 17, 2013, #6493K) More or Less Win featuring Craig Ferguson (April 1, 2014, #6682K) More or Less Win (June 4, 2014, #6773K, aired out-of-order on June 11, 2014) More or Less Win (June 20, 2014, #6795K) Last More or Less Win for 2014 (December 30, 2014, #6942K) More or Less Win from Socially Awesome Week (January 22, 2016, #7375K, aired out-of-order from January 29, 2016) More or Less Win featuring an early applause before the outcome result to start the 45th season (September 20, 2016, #7612K) More or Less Win (May 2, 2017, #7922K) A dismal playing from Season 46 (April 12, 2018, #8294K) Category:Higher or Lower Games Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"M" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:February Pricing Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:You're Not Allowed to Quit